Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Current candidate discussion Plenty of pages are marked. Small discussion, then lets get rid of some... *Common Pokémon: Nothing needed here. Just have to remove or change the destination of the Common Pokemon redirect page, and it's ready to be deleted. *Fifth Generation Pokemon: It may be worth taking some of the dates and info from the current and older versions of the page, and consolidating it into the shelter page, perhaps into a "dream world" section. Other than that, we just need to remove the link from the main page, and it's ready to be deleted. *Intu: Page is blank, nothing needed here. *Shine Recorder: As long as all necessary information is in the Shiny Pokémon page, all that's needed is removal of links from the front and Pokétch pages. *Uncommon Pokémon: Just requires a deletion or change in the Uncommon Pokemon redirect page, and it can be deleted. *Weather Rocks: No relevant information here that isn't elsewhere. Just requires a link removal from the front page an it's good to go. That's about it. [[User:M190049|''~m190049]][[User talk:M190049|~talk]] 22:38, May 14, 2012 (UTC) : I pretty much agree with all these points. I say completely wipe out the Common/Uncommon pages along with their redirects and any links to them anywhere, and same with the Intu and Weather Rocks pages.'Sp' 'des Slick' 15:24, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :: Removed the mentioned pages and their respective redirects. Left is just Fifth Generation Pokemon an Shine Recorder. [[User:M190049|~m190049]][[User talk:M190049|~talk]] 03:25, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ::: Alright. I'll look into those and deal with consolidating that information tonight. ::: Rather off-topic, but would you be up for locking the comments to registered users? I'm frankly tired of coming to the "recent activity" page and seeing five spam posts in a row. I'd actually rather restore the talk page system vs having comments, but there are a few decent posts on there that it's not a total wash. 'Sp' 'des Slick' 16:14, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :::: The influx of those spam-bots has been an issue... I'd have no issue with locking the comments to registered users- though I don't even know for sure if that'd make it disappear. Wouldn't hurt to try though, I guess. Also, I too kind of liked the old talk page system rather than comments, though I do acknowledge that the comment system is ''definitely more friendly to users who aren't "editors" in making messages. It's simple, resembles the simplicity of other blog-esque websites, and much is done for you. And even then, while they are kinda "hidden", the Talk pages DO still exist under the comment system, for lengthier discussions, such as those in this very page. It's probably better to just leave that system in effect. [[User:M190049|''~m190049]][[User talk:M190049|~talk]] 23:17, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::: I went ahead and removed the Shine Recorder page, and got rid of the link to the Fifth Generation Pokémon page from the front. 'Sp' 'des Slick' 17:00, May 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Dream World integrated into the Shelter page. Removing the 5th Gen page. 'Sp' 'des Slick' 20:50, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Why is the Breeding page even markd for deletion? It contains solid information and has parts that are not included in the games (e.g., the Pokemon liking each other more with time) but are absolutely relevant to GPX+. Éspy (talk) 14:10, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :All the information in the Breeding page was folded into the Daycare page instead, just like it says at the bottom of the deletion tag on the Breeding page. 'Sp' 'des Slick' 14:36, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Hm. You're right. Well, thank you for clearing that up! Éspy (talk) 15:20, August 12, 2012 (UTC) I think the Ivysaur and Venusaur entries should be deleted, since you can find the information on the page on Bulbapedia/any other Pokemon site or your Pokedex. Terepy (talk) 13:42, January 8, 2017 (UTC) : I can agree. Honestly I didn't even remember these pages existed. Both look like they were "beta pages" of a sort -- we were tinkering with the idea of individual pages for each Novelty, but I'm pretty sure that project moved past whatever these pages were (and consequentially was put on hold itself, but that's another story), so these aren't really needed any longer. [[User:M190049|~m190049]][[User talk:M190049|~talk'']] 21:09, January 9, 2017 (UTC)